The use of inhalation devices in the administration of medicaments, for example in bronchodilation therapy, is well known. Such devices generally comprise a body or housing within which a medicament container is located. A mouthpiece (or nozzle) is typically provided which communicates with the medicament container to allow passage of medicament from the source to the mouthpiece and thence, to the patient. When the patient breathes to take in the medicament, typically air is allowed to circulate throughout the body of the device to create airflow.
However, there are certain devices where it is advantageous that the volume of the body of the device that is exposed to airflow (and therefore moisture) is reduced. Typically such devices have moisture sensitive components such as medicament (for example dry powder) or electronic or other moisture sensitive equipment.
The applicants have now found that this problem can be salved by employing a device wherein the mouthpiece and the body of the device are separated such that the airflow between these parts is minimized. A specially created air hole in the mouthpiece and air channel in the body allow air to circulate through a part of the body not containing moisture sensitive components. These air holes and air channels are only able to communicate when the device is in a dispensing position. Preferably these air holes and channels are blocked during storage to prevent the entry of contaminants.